The Life and Times of Thomas Marston
by Tom Tha Author
Summary: Thomas Marston is a man of many talents. Having been involved with various people and groups, he now seeks to gain greater things in Los Santos. However, he must confront challenges and trials in order to succeed. 1st fanfic; first person POV view; Involves main and side characters from GTA V/Online. OC's included.
1. Chapter 1- Pre Intro

The Life and Times of Thomas Marston

**A Pre-Write **

Hello, everyone. Now I'm for sure you're wondering, why the heck does this dude have a foreword or whatever you call this thing right here. Look, I'm currently trying to write up an idea for this thing. I don't want to make an amateur edition of this fanfic as my first impression on this website. So what I do have is an idea of explaining my character's history, all the way up him meeting up with Michael, Trevor, and Franklin. One thing I am doing is that I'm trying to contact my Rockstar crew if I can use it in my Fanfic story. I would also like to use any OC's in this story as well because it could take me quite a while to finish this story. One important thing I will remember is to add a cast of characters to this story.

**OC Info**

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Personality:

Bio:

Interests:

I might be active tomorrow since it's 1:05 AM in the East Coast, so thanks for checking this out. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2- A Change of Coast

_Hello Everyone, now I know that I haven't been active in the website for a while, but this is due to schoolwork. Now for sometime, I've been working on a plan to introduce my character to you guys, also this will be done in First-Person POV as it will be easier on my brain. This story will feature flashbacks of Thomas' past and what he had done before traveling to Los Santos as the story progresses. If you still want to add an OC, now is the time to do so, as by the 3r__d or 4th__ chapter I might not add more of them. The 1st official chapter will start off in a city I'm sure you guys are familiar with. The chapter's setting takes place in Liberty City before the events of GTA Online  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Change of Coast<p>

**Time and Place: Late March****-Early April of 2013, 6:00pm, Algonquin, Liberty City**

Today is my last day here in Liberty City. God, I'm going to miss a lot of things that I've seen and witnessed here in this city. I'm going to miss my apartment, friends and family (So glad I have MyRoom and LifeInvader…), but I have to go away. There are some things that have haunted me since I came back from the Middle East.

There's some crap I wish I could erase from my time there. Seeing people being tortured and watching less than half of your squad die, is not a good thing to see. No thanks to those episodes, I've suffered from mild PTSD and I've felt so damn upset since. I've been resorting to marijuana to escape the pain of it and some smoking (knowing it's really bad, no joke amigo!). I've used marijuana from my time in high school up till College, but with what's been going on; Been doing freelance work, but I've been getting less pay due to the economy in the toilet. However, there's always a change of coast. Glad I met this dude named Lamar about racing and some "special" opportunities he would give me. So I'm like, "Hell yeah, I'm up for what you got." Lamar then messaged me, "Aight' homie. Come down to Los Santos and let's see what you got!" The rest is history.

Before leaving, I tell my friends and family (messaged my brother, Marcus who's stationed in a U.S military base in Japan telling him that I was moving to Los Santos for a change) goodbye. Then I called in a taxi to come pick me up for Francis International Airport. So I get in the van and there's an Arabic guy in the front. Tells me his name is Muhammed, and this dude is literally THE WORST! This guy tells me about how he screwed around with some tourists, talks major bullcrap about some dude named Niko, saying that he used to transport this guy for some missions he did for mob bosses (LC has some of the worst crime rates I've seen), but was in his words, "a total freeloader."

I asked him if he could change the radio station from Tuff Gong to The Beat 102.7 and Muhammed gives me bullshit for asking me that. I'm like, "Dude, can you not be a dick right now?! We're close to the goddamn airport and yet you make a big deal about this crap?" This joker says, "Screw You, Asshole! This is my radio station and you had better stuff your dick up your ass! However, since I've never had you as a customer, I'll show you mercy since I won't have to put with your face again!"

The taxi stops at Francis International and I tell Muhammed goodbye. Instead of doing the same thing, he flips me the bird and drives out of the distance. I think to myself, "I hope someone hijacks his vehicle and crashes it into the ocean. Sheesh, no wonder this city has some jerk offs!"

I go inside, check myself into the plane and get onboard. I check the time and its 7:30 pm. I message Lamar, "I'm coming down to LS." He messages back, "Got you fool! I'll be waiting for you outside of the airport." I then decide to rest for the first few hours of the trip until the plane pilots let everyone know that we were close to Los Santos. Then I put on my headphones as the song, "Change of Coast" by Neon Indian starts to play.

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it! My first official chapter into The Life and Times of Thomas Marston. I hope that I've satisfied you guys with this chapter. Stay tuned, more on the way. Thanks for reading and I will see you guys later. Please leave feedback. <em>

_Update (12/09/14): Hello everyone. I'm currently writing up the third chapter to this story. I've been busy with schoolwork, so I apologize for the hold up. I wish to thank those who have been following the progress and favoriting it. Please check my profile for current updates. Thank you.  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome to Los Santos Part 1

_12/10/14: Hello, everyone! Sorry that I haven't been available for some time. I've been busy with schoolwork and my exams are on the horizon. So I might not be available throughout next week. Due to this, I will try to push out another chapter this week, if possible. Anyway, I wish to thanks those who've viewed my story as I've gotten 88 views as of this month. BTW, there might be some altered dialogue with this story, as your main Online character is technically silent in the game., but I'm giving mine a lot of freedom. Shoutout to those who've left OC reviews as some of them will be included in later chapters. Thank you so much! Now on with the story._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Welcome to Los Santos<p>

**Time: ****10:30 pm; Los Santos, San Andreas**

I wake up a few minutes before the time I initially hoped for. I check my phone and it's 10:30 pm at night. As I adjust my body to stretch out, I hear the pilot over the intercom saying, "_We are now entering Los Santos Airspace. We hope that you've enjoyed the trip. Thanks for flying on FlyUS." _As the plane flys over Los Santos, I look at the window to catch a glimpse of the city and I'm fascinated by the sights; Then I think to myself, _"I could see myself staying here a bit longer." _Not long after, the plane lands and I manage to leave the airport.

So I'm waiting for Lamar to get here to pick me from here and I see a car coming up. Relieved, I then said, "Finally, the cavalry has shown up!" Then, I hear Lamar say, "What it do, you big ol' pimp you?"

"Hey there, Lamar. Never thought this would actually happen!"

Lamar laughs and says, "I see you up in this motherfucker now, huh? That's what I'm talking about come here, come holla at your boy. Man, it's good to finally meet you."

"The feeling is way mutual, my man!"

"After all that time on LifeInvaders, we friends in real life, huh? Look at you, dude… You're like much smaller than you looked in your picture. But fuck it, it don't matter." Said Lamar.

"Yeah, thanks for saying that. By the way, where are we going?" I said.

"Uh, yeah. We're going to North Los Santos. Going to do a race, my homie. With all the drifting, bumper crashing and all that shit." After that, he gives me a pistol and talks about some connections he has in the city, mentioning some guy named Simeon (who's some weird car dealer) and Hao, some mechanic Lamar called up to set us up for a race in Northern Los Santos.

While Lamar was driving, I took some sights of Uptown LS. I've got to admit, the Oriental Theater really looks good despite it being old! Vinewood must be doing something right, if they could do the same thing with those shitty TV shows and those crappy, "poor-excuse budget" films they've been releasing.

Lamar and I finally arrive at our location and we park close to the area where the race will begin.

"Yeah dog, this the spot right here. Go post up right there real quick while I make this call. We gonna get you a car or something to race in or stare at the back of my shit in cause you gonna eat my dust, punk."

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking, Lamar. We'll see whose last." I replied smugly.

Now don't get me wrong, I've done races before in my life back when I was in high school. Really wasn't the best driver on the block, but before I came down to Los Santos, I went into underground races in LC. Won a bunch of money and lost some on racing bets. Guess it was the need for speed. So a couple of drivers come by and allow me to pick a vehicle to choose from. Well, Lamar's car is a four-door, so I would need something fast to outrace this fool. I then proceeded to pick out a red Vapid Stanier. From what people say, the Vapid Stanier is really reliable on tuning, turning, flexibility, and all that jazz.

So afterwards, we begin racing. Apparently, we're supposed to race from Eclipse Boulevard, through Rockford Plaza, past the golf club, and back. I am really going to smash out my windows if Lamar wins, that or flip him off.

We park out cars at the starting lines and a girl in skimpy, jean shorts with a white tanktop on comes out. She's carrying two white flags in both of her hands. We both then start our engines as the adrenaline rushes through both our veins. Then, the girl swings down the flags. Now, it's on.

"Right up here, homie. I'm about to go nice and slow for yo bitch-ass!" Lamar shouted.

"Okay, then. Watch and see who's in charge!" I replied with some smugness in my tone.

So we move uphill and I'm trying to dodge traffic as best as I can. Unfortunately, my car catches a few scratches and bumps from narrowly crashing into other cars, but I manage to catch up to Lamar.

"Okay, so now you want me to start trying to catch up?" Lamar said with surprise.

"Yeah, try harder, son." I said with enthuasism.

Lamar and I are nearby the gulf club and I see him catching up. Then an idea sparked up in my head. I noticed a car nearby and I performed a Pit maneuver to knock out Lamar, who was probably less than 3 feet away.

"Really, Thom? Alright, I see how you do."

"Hey, it's called looking around your environment, bro."

I make a few turns around a couple blocks and I finished first amongst us. Afterwards, I park my car and Lamar parks his.

"Yeah, yeah. If you don't get off my phone with this bullshit. Man, some people are so clingy." Said Lamar as he got off the phone.

"Hey yo, that race was damn good."

"I know, right? Hey, you trying to make some cheese? My boy, Gerald aka "G". He's trying to look for somebody lowkey right now. And to be 1000, I'm thinking you. Look, there's a big exchange of merchandise going down. The Vagos and the Ballas are squashing their 'cultural differences' or what the fuck ever. Anyway, why don't you go down there and shake up the free market economy a little bit and get some cheese." Lamar spoke with some encouragement.

So I readily depart for the job Lamar told me. Well, I guess I'm learning the ropes…

* * *

><p><em>And that's the end of Chapter 3. I recently made a decision to update the story 1-2 weeks, if possible. Given the DLC's added to GTA Online, all the weapons, clothes, and so on will be included in the story. Also, to those who've been reading my story, I wish to say this. Thanks for your continued support over the weeks, along with those who've managed to put up with the story not being updated in quite a while. As for the reviewers who've kept up, I will feature your OC's 2-3 chapters within the story, less if possible. Thank you all and Godspeed. (1213/14)_

_Update (12/17/14): Working on Chapter 4 right now, should have it done by the end of the week or less. You guys should look at the GTA Online Heists trailer, it's awesome and dope! For those who've left OC reviews earlier this month, you'll be seeing some of them into Chapter 4 and later chapters. I won't reveal who's who..._


	4. Chapter 4- Welcome to Los Santos Part 2

_Hello everyone. I'll be announcing that I won't be able to update the story for this week because of Midterm Exams. So I will try and publish one or two chapters to make up for this week. Anyway, this chapter is the second and final part of Welcome to Los Santos. The mission that occurs in this is known as "Learning the Ropes." from Grand Theft Auto Online. Due to sheer tiredness and laziness (it was 1:45 AM in the morning), I decided to make a two-part "episode" chapter. What you will read from this chapter is Thomas stealing drugs for Gerald and the rest is history (if you've played GTA Online, you would know this). Anyway, back to the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Welcome to Los Santos Part 2<strong>

After our discussion, I proceeded to get into my car and drive down to where the deal was taking place. This took me no less than two minutes since I was practically speeding by traffic. I've got to say though, the traffic in the city is no less worse than Liberty City, where traffic can be heavily congested.

Anyway, I manage to arrive to where the deal is going down. So, I drift my car to the other side of the road , get out of my car, grab my pistol, and walk into the alleyway. While I'm doing this, some guy with blue, baggy jeans and a purple, plaid shirt approaches me.

"Hey man. What are you doing here?!" the guy replied questionably.

"Oh, me? Nah, I'm just waltzing in here, not trying to do something drastic and dangerous. No wait, that's what I'm here to do. Give up the fucking drugs, bitches!"

"Hey guys. We got a fuckboy ready to taste lead in his dome. Get him!" said the angry gangbanger.

So begins the brawl. I quickly draw out my pistol and shoot about five bullets into the first guy. Then I put myself against the wall for cover. From the corner of my eye, I see one Ballas member moving for cover behind a crate, so I quickly shoot at him four times in the abdomen and falls down to the ground.

"Do you want some more, you assholes!?" I said boastfully.

"Shut the fuck up and let us kill you son!" one of the Vagos shouted.

"Oh well, guess I gotta snuff the life out of y'all." I said dryly.

I then reload my pistol with another magazine and seek out another enemy. One Vagos guy is in open space, but quickly shoots me in my right hip with three rounds. I hide behind cover and shoot the living lights out of the guy who wounded me with three other rounds. However, I'm feeling some pain from the injuries, but I manage to perform a combat roll nearby another crate in order to seek cover.

Without wasting too much time, I quickly blind fire six rounds into the air, but two of them hit a guy who exposed himself in the open. There are about two more guys remaining, so I reload another magazine into my pistol. Afterwards, I pop out of cover and shot a Ballas member. I search for the last one, who is hiding behind another crate. Aiming for a clean shot, I notice that his foot is a bit extended, so I then fire at him and he lets a painful scream.

"You son of a bitch! My foot!" the gang member shouted

"Well, life's a bitch, now is it not?" I boasted.

"Now, before I put a bullet into your goddamn skull and leave you departing for the afterlife. Just one thing, where are the drugs?" I asked the gangbanger .

"My homie ran off to Strawberry, probably. You might see him running away."

"Why thank you so much for the info, bitch. By the way, the name's Thomas. Thomas Marston." Afterwards, I shot him in the head and left to get the drugs.

With no time to waste, I search for the guy that is running away and I quickly spot him. I grab out my pistol and perform a drive-by on him. Then, I quickly get out of the car, pick up the drugs, and call Lamar.

"Hey Lamar, this is Thom. I got the goods, plus I'm on the way."

"Good, dawg! Lemme send you the coordinates I'm at Gerald's ." Lamar stated.

* * *

><p>Soon after, I arrived towards Forum Drive and showed up at Lamar's location, which was outside an apartment complex.<p>

"Hey G, come out here man. My boy, Thomas is here."- Lamar said as he called Gerald

"Hey dog, how are you doing?" I gave Lamar a fist pump, then Gerald comes out of his apartment.

"It's nice to meet you, Gerald."

"Well, goddamn, you antisocial motherfucker, you gonna speak?!" Lamar angrily told Gerald.

"Hey." Gerald said to me. (No wonder Lamar said what he said. This dude's shut like a mouse in a church!)

"See, I told you. Y'all gonna get along great! I told you. By the way, give him the dope." Lamar told me.

"Yeah, alright here. It's alright don't bother counting it. You got anything else interesting, bring it my way." Gerald dryly stated towards me.

"See, what did I tell you, motherfucker. He likes you. And now you got you some bread, what you need to do is get you some motherfucking gear, cause you look bummy as fuck."

I look at my clothing and all I'm wearing is a Stank v-neck shirt with faded, blue jeans. That to me, is not "bummy as fuck."

"You can't be walking around me looking like that. You need to better represent-ate yourself. You know what I'm talking about. Hey G, don't get lost fool. Come on, man. Tear that shit off, man. I need my commission, G!" With those words, I left the complex.

I check the time and it's late at night, say around 2:00 AM. Usually, I would look for a place to stay, but given the situation at hand, I decided to sleep in my Stanier for the night.

The morning comes by, and it's 8:30 in the morning. I woke up, sleeping in the same clothes I arrived in. You could say that I was practically living like a bum in the slums of Liberty City. The first thing I remembered to do was go to a clothing store, as Lamar put to "better represent-ate myself."

What I did first, since I didn't know all of LS was set up a GPS or "waypoint" as people here like to call it. I searched for a clothes store and I found one at Sinner Street. As I'm driving, I tune the radio to West Coast Classics and the song, "Worst Comes to Worst" by Dilated Peoples comes on. To be sincere with you all, I miss the times when rappers would actually have something to rap about instead of money, chains, and girls with no self-esteem.

Anyway, I go into the store and there are numerous options to choose from. For me, I have a good taste in urban clothing and footwear, as I'm a huge fan of Hip-Hop and Alternative music. Looking for some clothing to wear, I found a red, checkered shirt (with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath) and regular, blue jeans. Soon, I went for a black Los Santos hat and grey sports kicks.

Anyway, I left the store to go eat breakfast at Bite's since I was feeling hungry. Afterwards, I get a call from Lamar.

"Hello?" I asked Lamar over the phone.

"Hey, hey, it's your boy LD… If you need some cheese real quick, come fuck with me. We got licks all over town just waiting to get hit. Just walk in with the blam blam and point it at the fool over the counter. He gonna break bread. And they insured, don't nobody give a fuck no way. It's all good. I've been peeping this one spot where they've been making a gang of bread, you down with that shit?"

"Hell yeah, I'm down. Need the money while I'm still livin." I said with confidence

"Now I knew I saw something in you, dawg. Alright, let me send you the coordinates."

* * *

><p>After the phone call ends, I went to East LS to the store Lamar told me to rob. Now, let me be honest with you all when I say this, but I have never robbed a store. Yes, in some shape or form, I'm a virgin for that. Go ahead and laugh if you will.<p>

Before robbing the store, I take in a few breaths, afterwards, I get out of my car and head off to the store. There I see alcohol merchandise, snacks and a bunch of other items. An Asian-American clerk is behind the counter and he greets me.

"What can I get you today, sir?"

With that being said, I quickly grab out my pistol and point it towards the clerk (just like Lamar said.)

"Listen Mister, I got no time for your bullshit, so please empty all the dead presidents in that damn register today or I'll empty out something else!" I told the clerk with harsh authority in my voice.

"Okay, Okay!"

*Shoots at various items in the store*; "Come on, I don't have all day. Hurry up right now or you'll be sorry for wasting my time!" I tell the clerk with anger building in me.

The clerk finally finishes and gives me the stolen cash, but as I notice my surprise, some girl comes out of nowhere and tries to kill me. In order to quickly outdo her, I perform a combat roll and shot her four times in the stomach. However, I did shoot at the security camera in the store to make sure the cops don't detect me.

I get out of the store, slide across the hood of my car, and turn on my car. If there's one thing that I've learned as my time as a mercenary, cops patrol the streets, not the wilderness. So instead of doing those awesome police chases that you watch on TV, I went up towards those green hills and hid up there from the pigs for about 3-5 minutes.

* * *

><p>Later on, I'm driving on Power Ave and I receive a phone call from an unknown number. "<em>When will it end?"<em>

"Hello, who is this?" As I asked the person on the other end.

"Hello, this is Simeon-my friend Lamar told me to call you – he said you were something of a big shot, only with an inadequate sense of style." _Thanks, Lamar…_

"Maybe you should improve yourself with a fine car. I've got a friend at Los Santos Customs who can help you out… for sure."

"Thanks, but how am I going to obtain one?"

"Simple, you steal it. Have a good day." Said Simeon.

_So now I have to get a vehicle… _For me, looking for a car around a city as large as Los Santos isn't a problem. All I need to do is hijack someone's vehicle or look for a parked car around certain areas. As I'm looking around for a good car, I noticed a red Bravado Buffalo parked by Legion Square.

No one is nearby my location, so I smashed out the Driver's window and got in the vehicle. Since the keys weren't there, I had to hotwire the car. I got out of there and drive towards LS Customs. There I spoke to the mechanic.

"Hey there, what can I do for you today?" the mechanic spoke in a courteous manner.

"I'm going to need a tracker and insurance for this Gauntlet, along with new car keys." I said to the mechanic.

After some minutes of waiting, changing out the color scheme to a black and purple design, and working on the car a bit. I managed to complete Simeon's request.

Afterwards, my phone is ringing and it's Simeon.

"Simeon, what is it now?"

"I'm calling to let you know that since I gave you a free ride to modify and own a car, you'll be doing me jobs from now on."

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me here! I never wanted to work for you" I said in complete exasperation.

"I'm not kidding, my son. This is business that I'm doing. Besides, you'll get pay from me anyway. Goodbye."

"_Damn it! What next?"_

* * *

><p>I swear on my life that I was pretty pissed at the situation. Working for a faux car dealer?! Is there anyone else who's in that situation as I am right now? All of a sudden, I receive a text from Gerald telling me to "prove my worth" at Cypress Flats since he wants to test my gun skills before working for him.<p>

Later on, I arrive at Cypress Flats and there I see about seven people there.

"Anyone sent up here by some antisocial drug dealer to prove their worth?" I said to all of them.

"Yeah." Said everyone there.

"So what's in it for all of us?" I said to them.

"Apparently, whoever lives, depending on the team or the time limit, which is nine minutes, will receive a good amount of money. This whole LTS has been around for a while." Said an Asian guy

"LTS? You mean Last Team Standing? The whole concept's insane."

"Deal with it, yo."

So the rest of us are arranged into teams of four and I meet the rest of them.

"Hey, name's Thomas. Thomas Marston."

"Marston? You share the same name of the guy from the book, 'Red Dead'. The name's Miles Roth."

"Nice to meet you, Miles. I get that a lot from people. What about you guys?" I asked the others.

One of the two mercs speaks up. Has a Midwest accent in him.

"Name's Austin Johnson. I've read Red Dead as well. Wish I could write as well as your ancestor, Thomas!"

Soon, I noticed a Chinese/English girl in my midst.

"Alright. Hey, you pretty lady. What about you?" I asked the lady.

"Name's Maddie. Maddie Bellamy, from Liberty City."

"Wait a minute. I remember you! From that controversial Bank of Liberty hacking incident. Thought you were in prison." I told her in complete surprise.

"Nope, I had a damn good lawyer, got two years, Mama Dukes disowned me, had a falling out with a friend; came down to Los Santos for a fresh beginning." Maddie stated to me.

"Damn, that's pretty detailed."

"Thanks! I'm just hoping it all goes well."

After the whole convo, everyone got ready. We all went in teams of two in order to help assist one another. Austin and I went through an alleyway and drove a yellow Gauntlet to see where the enemies where. It was a good idea, since we noticed two guys moving across the street to get to another alleyway.

We got out of the car and started to sprint towards the alleyway opposite of where we were. By the time we got there, two of them had split into different directions, but one was nearby running towards us as I could hear footsteps.

I told Austin to take cover behind the crate beside me as I spotted a Caucasian man with a white v-neck and black cargo pants is running towards a garbage dumpster for cover.

Spotting him, I managed to give him five shots in his abdomen; however, he performed a combat roll at the last shot, shoots me twice in both my left shoulder and my arm, but I manage to kill him.

Austin and I move up towards the alleyway adjacent from where both of us are standing. As we're running towards the end, a black male with a white hoodie, purple shirt, and blue jeans is on top of a roof, shooting at both me and Austin.

We search for cover, until Austin shouts out, "Follow me!" Turns out, he found a staircase at the side of a grey building which leads up to a rooftop. We both search for cover at a ledge, until Austin spots the guy and shot him directly in the head, causing him to fall down to the hard ground, bleeding out.

"Dang, Austin. That's pretty nasty what you did to that fool." I said with complete awe.

"I usually go to the AmmuNation gun stores sometimes, to sharpen up my gun skills. You should come sometime." Austin stated to me.

"I will, thanks for the advice."

"Let's go see the others. Hope they're still alive." Austin said in complete worry

We go the meeting area, and by grace, they're still alive.

"Miles, Maddie! You guys okay?" I asked both of them

"Yeah. Only with a couple wounds." Miles stated.

"Gerald should be available right now. I'm really hoping he pays us well for this shit or there will be hell to pay!" Maddie stated to us.

"I'll call Gerald to let him know." I said to everyone else around me.

So I dialed Gerald's number to let him know that all of us are alive.

"Hey G. I'm alive and so is my team. Now how about the money you offered?"

"Yeah, fool. Course I got the money. Let me send it to all of your bank accounts for assurance. How does 7,580 dollars sound?"

"Hell yeah, G!" I said in complete excitement

"Good, I'll be having more jobs for you all to do. Peace."

I ended the call and let everyone know about the development.

"Said he'll put in our accounts. It's all good"

After the whole thing was over, we gave each other our numbers and went on our merry ways…

* * *

><p><em>Alright! Finally, the chapter is done! This took me over the course of six days to complete. Probably, the longest chapter I've ever worked on for this story. I apologize to those whose OC's weren't included. One thing that I can promise is that they will be featured in Strangers and Freaks styled chapters. For those who are asking, "Who the hell are Miles and Maddie?" They're OC's I created to expand the cast a bit. I got one more I want to show in later chapters.<em>

_One issue that I'll have to deal with is the whole "GTA Online Heists" trailer and past DLCs. Given that Heists will be up in Early 2015, I'll need to go into great detail with those missions. As for the previous DLC's, I'll have to figure out a way to explain all of the content in the story. By the way, I'll be on vacation next week. Thank you to those who've been reading it this far. I can't thank you enough. Peace out._


	5. Chapter 5- Relax Back

Chapter 5- Relax Back

_Hello, my fellow reviewers and readers. This is Tom tha Author here. I'm just here to say thanks to those who've been following and reviewing my story thus far. The story has gotten over 300 views and 50 visitor viewing my own story and I wanted to say thank you. I only care about putting out a good story for all to read, so that's what I'm going to do. Anyway, I'm back from my vacation and I hope you guys had a good Christmas. So, I'm going to continue the story from where I last left off…_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day: 11:30 AM<strong>

So to further explain, what happened since yesterday, I checked into the Pink Cage Motel since I had more than $8,000 dollars in my account. They offered up a pretty decent deal for those who checked into the motel such as having air-conditioned TV rooms and a swimming pool. With the money that I have now, I barely feel broke.

Sometime after eating breakfast, I decide to give the people that I met a call, asking anyone of them if they wanted to hang out. The only person who I was able to contact was Austin.

"Hey Austin! It's me Thomas, from yesterday." I said to Austin over the phone.

Austin replied back, "Hey Thomas. How are you, man?"

"I'm good. Hey listen, I've been trying to hang out with some people. I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Uh… sure. I'll come and pick you up within a couple minutes."

"Thanks, Austin." With that being said, I then dropped the call.

A couple minutes later, I see a Bravado Buffalo Sports car. Austin honks, I then noticed Miles Roth with him.

"Hey there, Austin! I see you brought Miles along." I said as I greeted Austin.

"Uh, yeah. Asked him if he wanted to come." Austin had asked me.

"By the way, thanks Austin for doing that. Such a good man. So Thom, where to?" Miles asked

"I'm thinking Bahamas West Mamas. I heard it's a pretty good place to party at and there are hot, loose girls ready to get down and dirty over there!" I said with complete excitement.

"I'm not sure about that, Thom. I'm not even good at socializing with others and I can sometimes talk to myself. No girl would like that about a man."

"Look, Austin, if there's one thing that I've learned, girls love a man who can be himself." Miles told Austin with complete assurance

"You're right, Miles. We'll see if your theory's correct." Austin said to me with complete faith. Afterwards, we left for Bahamas Mamas West. During the drive, we struck up another conversation.

"So tell me Austin, where are you from?"

"I'm from the Midwest, where everyone can be a fucking bigot and not give a crap about your opinions. Due to people like them, I became reserved in high school and college as a result and left for Los Santos for a better view in life."

"Damn, Austin. Never knew you were raised in that environment." I said in complete awe.

"Well, yeah. Needed to get away from the chaos of it all. What about you?" Austin had stated.

"Me? Yeah, my family hails from the Southwest, where my ancestors John and Jack Marston used to live around during their time. Jack wrote the book, 'Red Dead' as a means to tell people the story of his father's exploits as an outlaw and a family man. I moved up to Liberty City to work for Merryweather Security after leaving the Marines when I was 20. Worked for them for about four long years until a surprise ambush wiped out more than half of my team; Traumatized me to the point where I resigned from Merryweather afterwards; Went on to do mercenary work for two years; All of a sudden, I wind up on the West Coast, so it's been like that ever since."

"Wow, I don't know what to say…" Miles said with complete awe.

"Maybe thank you very much? Miles, what about you?."

"I'm from Baltimore, Maryland. Decent place, humble beginnings, pretty good city to grow up in. When I was fifteen, I fell into the wrong crowd; Got involved in some stupid gangbanging bullcrap, got out of that a year later; Started doing my own thing like robbing stores with a mask on, had a 'fuck the world' mentality about what I did and so on. Five friends of mine wanted to pull a heist which failed miserably, only me and two others survived that shit. Months pass by and Lamar contacts me on LifeInvader, all of a sudden, I'm here."

I acknowledged Miles' story, "Not bad, Miles. Seems everyone has a past to share."

We later arrive at our destination, got out of the car and there is a small line outside of Bahama Mamas West. It took about less than five minutes to get into the club.

(A/N: Think of the club's interior in GTA: TBOGT only more improved.)

* * *

><p>Once we got in, it was paradise in my eyes. The whole place was well detailed. It contained an upstairs floor, some bodyguards, dance floor, a couple bars, and bathrooms. It was better than the one in Liberty City.<p>

We started to go towards the bar until Austin said something.

"Hey guys. I believe one of us should drive sober since anybody among us will get so drunk, we might regret things that will happen soon like giving head to unknown people, STDs and the sorts."

"Not a bad thought, Austin. Since you picked both me and Miles up in your Buffalo, I think you should drive."

"Thanks, Thomas. I was going to say the same thing."

Miles asked, "Wait, why did you want to do this?"

"I have my own personal morals to live up to." Austin told us in honest sincerity.

From there, Miles and I head towards the bar to get drunk while Austin asks for some non-alcoholic wine. I'm going to spare you the details that occurred from that point onward. Both me and Miles drank up to six bottles of Pibwasser and Logger Beer; Got drunk and danced like retards who barely knew how to dance; I puked on Miles's shoes and got a black eye as a result, which he apologized for.

From my assumptions due to my state of drunkenness, I think we left an hour after arriving there. Anyway, the three of us were having a discussion over the nightclub. Miles and I were still drunk, while Austin was not. Pretty unfair, don't you think?

"I still can't believe you punched me in the fucking eye, Miles. You're a soft-ass bitch for doing that." I said in a drunken stupor.

"Hey if you got a problem, then settle it you bitch! Let's go right now."

"Yo, both of you better shut the hell up or you're both getting left behind. Maybe I should let you guys get arrested for public intoxication."

I replied, "Alright, dude! No need to get so hard on us."

"Thank you for giving me the correct answer. Let's go guys."

"Wait just one minute, Austin. I saw you talking it up to some girl over there earlier. Who is she?" Miles asked.

"Well if you must know, her name is Jamila. Works at LifeInvader, claims to be something of a gangbanger, needed better income for profit, so I told her about what I do for a living. Told me she's considering it."

"Well, the more the merrier."

After that discussion, Austin dropped both me and Miles off to our living places. I went to my motel room at the Pink Cage Motel, applied ice to my black eye, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys. I apologize for having taken too long to complete this chapter. I was dealing with some writer's block and some personal issues, but I'm okay. This 5<em>_th__ Chapter was supposed to be a GTA Online mission, but I scrapped since I didn't want it to become repetitive. So I made the decision to make this one a laid-back chapter with some partying. Chapter Six will involve the mission, "Ballas to the Wall" along with those good ol' OC's we've come to know and love. And I also wish you guys a Happy New Year for 2015. Hope this year treats you all well!_

_Update (01/10/15): Hey guys, I'm sorry for not having updated this story for so long. It's 1:29 AM in the East Coast and I've been busy with schoolwork, now that school's back in session. That's why I haven't been able to be active. I'm still working on Chapter 6 as of now so it should be done by tomorrow, if possible. I wish to thank those who've been following, favoriting, and reading the story. I will return sooner than later. Stay tuned, readers!_


	6. Chapter 6- Ballas to the Wall

**Chapter 6-Ballas to the Wall**

**The Next Morning: 10:00 AM, the Pink Cage Motel; Intersection of Hawick Ave and Meteor Street**

The alarm in my inn room buzzes loudly nearby me. Already annoyed by the sound and a hangover, I woke up to muster as much strength as I could to shut the alarm off.

"_It is 10' o clock in the morning?! Crap, I feel like I just finished surgery. Why did I have to drink those six beers yesterday night?! "_

I attempt to get out of bed to no avail and suddenly feel bile rising out of me. Not wanting to make a mess, I quickly ran to the toilet and barfed all of it out while on my knees. I swear to God, if I drink more than, I'll just quit alcohol altogether.

Due to my condition, I decided against performing any task for the day and went to rest my hangover.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three Hours Later… 1:00 PM<br>_**

The alarm clock buzzes for me to wake up. I check my phone for the time and its 1:00 PM in the afternoon. I'm surprised that it took me a couple of hours to even recover from that shitty hangover.

I also notice a text message notification from Lamar on my phone and it reads:

"_The dude I do some work for over at Premium Deluxe Motorsport needs a car repoed. I said you was new and in need of gainful, so thank me later for the hookup. It's a mark over in Jamestown who missed the note on a purple Schafter. This Ballas turf, you know what I'm saying, so look out and don't mention LD. Peace_" –Lamar.

"_So now I have to do Lamar this favor, how nice! I already know who he's doing it for." I thought to myself._

With this development, I decided to call anyone on my contact list that I have since going up against a group of Ballas would be foolhardy. I called Miles and Austin, but they told me they were in a race against some other drivers, so which left me with Maddie.

_Best I might call her or else, I'll have no choice, but to go solo._

I then proceeded to call Maddie. "Hello, Maddie? This is Thom Marston. The guy with slick, black hair that you met at that gun job Gerald sent us on?"

"Hey, Thom! What do you need?" She inquired from me.

"Listen, Lamar sent me a text message about some Schafter that he needed to recover for Simeon. Text says it's in Ballas territory. I'll need the extra hand to retrieve the car." I told her with precise memory

"Hmm… We're going to need some weaponry for this, also some body armor. I've been watching the Underbelly of Paradise about the Ballas and the Families and they are not to be fucked with. So we'll need to be cautious."

"Thanks for the info, Maddie. Meet me at the AmmuNation store in Little Seoul. The one nearby the Hit n Run coffee shop."

With that, Maddie then drops the call. I then proceeded to move out of my room and head towards my Gauntlet. Since I'm more of a speed demon when it comes to very important tasks, I speed my way across traffic to get to Little Seoul in time.

* * *

><p>Some minutes after driving across Los Santos traffic, I finally arrive at the AmmuNation store and I see Maddie, who is sporting a black ponytail with blue torn jeans, a black bomber jacket and a white tanktop. I also notice her yellow Karin Sultan opposite of the store. Seeing her there, I proceeded to get out of my vehicle to greet her.<p>

"Hey Maddie! I'm here." I said as I greeted Maddie.

"Ah good, at least you weren't late. Alright, let's go into the store."

We both enter the store and we notice multiple military-grade weapons behind the clerk's counter. To the left of us, there's a collection of body armor nearby and other miscellaneous items nearby. Also to our right, there is a cooler containing alcoholic drinks and clothing on a rack. The clerk then greets us in a civilian manner.

"Hey there, you guys. What do you need today in good ol' AmmuNation? We got all the weapons that you need against Communists, un-Americans, Terrorists and those nasty son of a bitch Liberals!" the clerk said in complete gusto.

I whisper to Maddie, "Oh. He's one of those trigger-happy nutjobs that doesn't give two shits in the world and uses steroids as a means to inflate his ego." Maddie giggles in response

"What did you say?" the clerk asked. I swear to God this guy look like he came out of Vietnam, went into Mixed Marshall Arts, got washed out, and winded up having this job.

"Uhh… Nothing sir. Just sharing a good joke with my friend here." I replied with a hint of worry in my voice.

"Okay then. Continue with what you're were doing." The clerk replied.

Maddie told the clerk, "Actually, we're here to buy some weaponry. It's for a special occasion!"

"Alright then, what do you need?"

Maddie then picked out a Heavy Pistol, a Micro SMG and an AP Pistol; she also brought Heavy Body Armor. For me, all I did was buy an SMG (the normal kind), two Sticky Bombs, Standard Body Armor and a Pump Shotgun. No wonder some people protest against AmmuNation, I really wonder where they get all the weapons from?

Afterwards, we both got in our cars and left Little Seoul for Jamestown Street.

* * *

><p>Once we arrive, we both park on the same block where the Schafter is. As we proceeded to approach the car, one Ballas member is nearby the car.<p>

I warn the Ballas dude standing next to the rear end of the car, "Hey there. You nearby the Schafter, give it up! My boss wants the shit back right now."

"Man, fuck you and your bitch-ass boss. You ain't shit, matter of fact, both of you fools are gonna drop dead!" The Ballas member then grabbed out a Pistol and proceeded to shoot at us.

"Shit! Maddie, watch out. There's another at your 10'o clock!" I told her as I dodged the shot, but managed to hit me with two other rounds to my right side, but was protected by the vest. Felt like someone fired an airsoft bullet three times heavier than its normal weight.

I perform a combat roll towards where the guy is hiding, pulled out my Pump Shotgun, firing a full blast of the buckshot, dropping his dead body on the ground like a bug of bricks. Maddie on the other hand had dropped two Ballas with purple bandana and jean shorts to her left nearby a couple of apartment complexes.

"Maddie, look out! One's nearby you across from the alleyway." I warned her

During that time, two Ballas approach my location adjacent from where I'm standing. One is wearing a baggy white T-shirt with purple jeans and a "Ballas" tattoo on his forehead, while the other is wearing jean shorts and a Los Santos Panic tanktop.

Both are carrying Micro-SMGs and spray fire towards me. Most of the rounds miss me, but five hit my vest on impact like an NFL player charging towards you for a tackle. Temporarily thrown off, I quickly take cover behind the Schafter and fire my SMG towards both of them. I shot about eight rounds into both of them, but the stray fire hits parts of the car.

I manage to start the car and drive towards Maddie. We make a quick escape towards the dealership, but not before a SUV full of Ballas start to drive past us both.

"Thom, you better lose these bastards or else we'll be screwed!" Maddie said in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry, Maddie. We'll lose them. Hold on!"

With no time to lose, I picked up speed with the Schafter and drove the car towards the Vanilla Unicorn, parking nearby a green Bravado Buffalo.

"See what did I tell you? I told you we'd lose them."

"Not bad, Marston. For a guy who drives, you handle things under pressure, even when we got a bunch of gangbangers chasing us. I'm impressed!"

"Well, you know what they say, survival of the fittest. Anyway, let's deliver this car to Simeon's dealership. We're nearby the place."

Both Maddie and I arrive at Premium Deluxe Motorsport and we see Simeon coming out of the garage.

"Ah, perfect. Well, not perfect. Perfection is a cruel mistress, now isn't she?" Simeon said to us.

Maddie said, "Well, yes. If you're talking about getting shot at by numerous Ballas dudes for repossessing a car that you needed back, I would agree."

I then told Simeon in a stern voice, "We put our lives at risk for this shit, and you better pay us well."

"Be patient my boy, it will come! Anyway, I must continue with business. You may leave now. Goodbye."

Once we left, Maddie and I called a taxi to head on over to Jamestown Street to get our cars back. Luck was on our side since there was barely anyone around there.

"Overall, I think that was a good job with Jamestown. Not bad with the way things turned out."

"Yeah, couldn't agree more. Anyway, I'll see you some other time. See ya, Thom!"

We then both went our separate ways for the day. Once I got inside my Gauntlet, I went on my phone to check on my Maze Bank account, since I had transferred $90,250 of $150K in my Liberty City account from the times I had spent from performing mercenary work during the recession. Not enough pay for a hired gun, don't you think? I only did the transfer to move out of the Motel that I was staying in.

I later received a deposit of $25,750 in my account from Simeon. I guess threatening him was good enough. I heard from people that he was cheap at times.

I think to myself, _"Finally making moves in Los Santos!"_ With the feeling of accomplishment in me, I left Jamestown Street and went back home.

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone, Tom Tha Author here. I just wanted to apologize for the long wait. It's been two weeks since I last updated this story and I wanted to upload this chapter as a gift for you all. I've been busy with schoolwork which has taken a toll on how much time I can spend on the story. Not only that, but my parents don't think I should be doing fanfiction as they believe it will lead to copyright infringement and that my story will be stolen. Personally, I do this for myself, but mostly for you all.<br>_

_I love the Grand Theft Auto series as it is my #1 favorite video game series ever and I've always wanted to write up fanfiction about this. I've just turned eighteen years old and there are people my age typing up stuff like this. I'm not quitting this at all, that's for sure. There may come a time where I might have to go or take a hiatus, but you get the point. I've gained a lot of readers and over 800 views for this story, so why quit?! Anyway, Chapter 7 will soon be in the works. Anyone who has reviewed, please continue to do so and as for the Guest, who left the Carly De Santa OC backstory. I implore you not to use such an OC. I feel it's barely original at all.  
><em>

_I'm sorry, but it's the honest truth. One policy of mine for OC's is not to use the last name of any game/movie character as it does not fit into the universe and may cause conflict within the creative process of the story. For those reading this, please leave a review. I would appreciate it for constructive criticism and thoughtfulness. Thanks and peace out._


	7. Chapter 7- Home Sweet Home

**Two Days after the Jamestown Street Mission… 10:00 PM  
><strong>

Well, today is the day that I move out of the Pink Cage Motel. Given that I had $116,000 from the Jamestown Street skirmish and the money transfer, I asked my older brother, Marcus a.k.a Marc for some extra cash which he did. Guy gave me $50,000 thanks to the extra income he's been getting from the military. I needed it because I didn't have enough left over for some good change.

Now, for those who don't know, Marc is my older brother by two years. For those who don't know our ages, I'm 26 years of age, he's about 28. The both of us are close as we looked out for each other, but we criticize one another for certain issues and jobs.

As for example, my former Merryweather occupation. He hated the Security organization for having their Shadow Wars over 20 countries or more and getting away with some incidents involving the murder of innocents in the Middle East.

What made him more upset that I had gotten involved with them and we didn't contact each other for months before my withdrawal from Merryweather. Nowadays, we're still on good terms and email each other from time to time.

Anyway, back to the present time. Before I moved out of the motel, I went on the internet to go myself a property from Dynasty 8 Real Estate's website. Apparently, they have good prices for their apartments, ranging from High-end to Low-end Apartments, so I brought an Apartment on 1115 Boulevard Del Perro since it could save me a good amount of money.

* * *

><p>With that being settled, I packed the rest of my belongings into my Gauntlet and drove from the Motel all the way to Del Perro. It painfully took me twenty five minutes just to get there due to the traffic in this city! It's a pain in the ass just to get from place to place. Next time when I drive, I won't give a crap when I'm swerving across traffic. The quicker, the better.<p>

I finally enter the apartment garage and part of the place looks like a second class garage. I've seen better while residing in Liberty City. Now, when I went upstairs, I was expecting a well-made apartment with some good lighting. This was not the case, before my two blue eyes was before me a "modern ghetto-styled" apartment.

"What in God's name is this bullcrap?" I shouted in the air.

From my surroundings, I can tell it's kind of messy for an apartment. There are some recent stains on the floor which I have no intentions of knowing where it came from and small parts of the carpet were torn into small pieces, exposing the bare blue floor. Part of the stone, grey walls of the living room were fading away in paint and the kitchen counter was somewhat dusty! What happened to spring cleaning in this city?!

Oh, that's not the only thing I have to say about this place. Some guy had the nerve to leave his belongings in the room that he had just moved out of. The room was something else though. It's small, but the walls have colors of light green and brown, around the closet area and the TV respectively.

The closet wasn't messy, but I couldn't say the same for the counter where the video game system and recording equipment were located. The white counter where the video game system was had a bunch of food left over from Burger Shot and the brown, multi-drawers counter with the recording equipment on top had a few vinyl records of Madd Dogg and others underneath it with two of the drawers halfway open. As for the bathroom, the lower half of the walls were filled with tiles of blue and brown, with the upper half possessing light brown colors. Unfortunately, the window beside the shower was dusty due to not being cleaned in a while

I became really frustrated and went downstairs to management to complain about the apartment. Next time, I should really save my money for a better one to stay in.

"Hey Mr. Manager of the Year, you didn't clean out some damned bum's apartment and the place is barely clean!" I angrily told the manager. Now this manager has dark red hair, overweight, sweaty, and has a moustache that's worthy of belonging to a molester. Also, his nametag reads "Donald".

The upset manager replied, "Well, I'm sorry 'Mr. I Need to shout at someone!' We haven't been doing well since this goddamned economy went down the toilet! Also, the guy who used to own it is dead. He died in a shootout between his gang, the Families and the Ballas some weeks ago. Guy never had any living relatives, so it's your problem now."

"_Damn it! Guess I'll have to throw away some of the items this guy owned. Plus, I'll need someone to refurbish the entire apartment. Can't look like I live in a piss-poor place."_

Due to the matter at hand, I threw out more than half of the items the dead man owned and gave them away for charity. The only ones I kept were the movie posters, sound system, record player, Exsorbeo 720 game system, and vinyl records since I thought it would go with the place. I was able to call a refurbisher to handle the apartment .

About 45 minutes pass by and the apartment's living space looks better. Everything about it looks cleaner than it did earlier. No more future rats, spiders and dirty places! I pay the cleaning service about $150 dollars and relax back for the rest of the day. I then proceeded to tune the radio to Radio Los Santos with Blu and Exile's "Soul Amazin (Steel Blazin')" came on.

I thought to myself, "_Home Sweet Home" _ as I drifted off to bed that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, Tom tha Author here. Just wanted to push out another chapter for you guys to make up for being missing from the website for the last two weeks. Now this chapter right here is more focused on some humor and lighthearted moments. I don't always want to do violent story chapters, sometimes it's good to do that in order to relax your mind. For the Exsorbeo 720, it's a parody of the real-life Xbox 360One. For those who don't know who Madd Dogg is, he is an important character for GTA: San Andreas (a game which I've sadly never played). Marcus Marston is an OC who I introduced (sort of) in the 2nd Chapter of this story as I didn't feel like being the only Marston child would be a good thing for Thomas.  
><strong>

**For the next chapter, the mission "Pier Pressure" from Gerald will be featured and some Online elements might be included. I'll also need to figure out how to explain the GTA Online DLC's for the story. PM me for ideas detailing that. I just want to thank those who've been reading this story so far and I want to give thanks as always. Hope you enjoy this one. It's on me. Thanks and peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8-Pier Pressure

Pier Pressure

**The Next Evening… 7:30 PM, 1115 Boulevard Del Perro**

Since yesterday, I've been spending time at my apartment for the morning and part of the afternoon. I've been chilling in here eating my lunch from the Up N Atom Burger nearby my apartment, which makes it pretty convenient for me to either walk there or ride my bicycle. On the other hand, I smoked weed from my bong which made the taste pretty amazing for me.

Personally, marijuana would be the only drug that I would smoke since all the others turn you into a complete mess of yourself. I'm not going out the way those fake-ass douches of Vinewood did, snorting and shooting up bullshit drugs into your system. Weed is completely natural for me.

Anyway, I've been sitting on my couch watching Moorehead Strikes Again and I receive a call from Miles. I try to find my phone, but turns out I left on top of my kitchen counter so I went to get it.

"Hello, Miles? What is it, dude?" I ask Miles in a lazy tone.

"Austin and I are going to the Vanilla Unicorn. You know, place where you get to view nice curvy babes, see tits, the usual. You coming?"

"Uhh… sure! No problem, Miles. I'll meet you within 40 minutes or less. Give me some time, alright?"

"Okay, Thomas. See you there!"

I went to change out of my clothes, which was me simply wearing a white t-shirt and black short pants. Looking for some good clothing to wear to the strip club, I put a red plaid shirt with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath, some blue denim jeans, and a pair of black sneakers.

**Not too bad, Thom. Not too bad**_. _I thought to myself.

With that being settled, I went to my garage and drove my Bravado Gauntlet to the Vanilla Unicorn. My drive to the strip club was a bit messy since I was coming down off my high from the weed I smoked.

Fortunately, I didn't hurt anyone except a few scratches on my car around my trunk and the sides of my car. It only took me about 20 minutes just to get there. I park in front of the club, got out of my vechiles and see Austin and Miles there.

"Austin, Miles! Your boy is here." I said to the both of them with a cocky smile.

"Aw, yeah! I knew you'd make it through! Anyway, let's go inside and see some nice sets of tits." Miles said with cheer.

We went inside and the interior is amazing. The lighting of the club is da There's a bar with an aquarium, a shelf full of alcoholic bottles, and other items. Nearby is the booth where the DJ plays mixes of popular songs and does the announcement for the next stripper to come out. Since there's only one pole available for all of the strippers in the club to use.

Beside the three of us are the open booths where the guys flirt with the strippers and there's a door that leads to the private rooms. The good thing out of this is that we still get to touch the strippers without being kicked out.

"So what do you think, Thomas?" Austin asked me.

"This is better than The Triangle Club in Bohan, but nearly as good as the Honkers in Alderney City." I responded to his question.

"Alright, enough chit-chat guys! Come on, let's take a good view." Miles said

"Are you really this desperate to see some girl's breasts up close or are you going to take photos of her and try to take her home with you?" Austin asked Miles in an annoyed tone.

"The first one is a yes, the second might come later when I'm three bottles deep."

I sighed saying, "Come on guys, let's not waste any time here."

We all head down to get a view of the next stripper and the DJ announces who the next stripper is coming out of the curtain.

"Here comes our next stripper, let's give it up for Chastity!"

Everyone cheers her on as she makes her way to the pole. As far as appearance comes, she looks good. She has short black hair, black lipstick, and brown eyes which isn't bad for someone like her. Some people are throwing money at her and others make dirty comments. She begins pole dancing and the three of us start having a conversation.

"Well, Thomas. Aren't you glad that you came here?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, everything looks good around here. No tacky designs and no fake breasts on those strippers. This is great!"

"Ahh… I for one most enjoy the view around here. I'm going to drink down some whiskey, then try and get a private dance." Austin said to the both of us.

"Same here. I'm going to drink and hit on some of them." Said Miles.

"As for yours truly, I'm going to spend some time watching Chastity over there." I told Miles and Austin.

I went over to the stripper stand nearby while Miles and Austin went over to drink at the bar. Gotta admit though, watching a stripper doing what she does isn't so bad. Anyway by the time Chastity is done with her set, I hear a sound from my phone. I went to check my phone for messages and I received one from Gerald.

I went to check the message and it reads:

**"_Sticking punks up is the perfect hustle for a new kid in town. Marks ain't gonna recognize you, won't be able to come back. Take advantage of that low profile at a meet under the Del Perro pier. l don't care what happens to the Lost and Vagos dudes involved, long as the product finds its way to my spot. Oh yeah, there will be some change in it for you._"**- Gerald

_Del Perro Pier? Isn't that where the ferris wheel and all that festival stuff is?" I thought to myself_

Given the fact that all three of us are at the VU and that Miles and Austin might be drunk, I went to go inform them about what happened

"Hey guys, Gerald just sent me a message about a drug deal taking place under the Del Perro Pier so I'm going to need some people to contact."

Austin said, "I might be able to join up with you on that, but Miles is already drunk as hell right now. I'm going to take him to his apartment at San Vitas Boulevard. I'll contact you when I'm done."

"Thank God! I'm going to need two more, this fucking deal sounds kind of heavy. You know anyone else?"

"I know of Jamila, the girl from a couple days ago. I'll see if she's busy. Just wait outside of the club till we're all ready."

"Alright, then. This could take a couple of minutes if not an hour at best."

With that, Austin left with Miles for the time being while I called up Lamar to ask him for any contacts.

"Yo, Lamar! How are you, my man?"

"I'm good, fool. What you need, my man?"

"Well, here's the thing. Gerald just informed me about a drug deal going on with the Vagos and the Lost, but I'm one member short of going it as a team. You know anyone that can pull off something like this?"

"Hmm… There is this one guy that I do know of, came to Los Santos couple days after you arrived. A guy who goes by the name of Samuel Ross. Dude drives a Dinka Akuma, just to let you know. He can be a dick sometimes, but knows how to get the job done. Imma contact the guy and send him to your location. Where you at by the way?"

"I'm at the Vanilla Unicorn."

"Trying to see some titties, huh my dawg? Anyway, he should meet you soon. Peace out, fool!"

After Lamar drops the call, I wait in my Gauntlet for the time being.

* * *

><p><span><strong>20 Minutes Later…<strong>

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, I got out of my car to see if my contact had arrived at the strip club. I looked around the other parts of the parking spaces until I noticed a Dinka Akuma entering the area. I went up to approach the guy on the bike to greet him.

"Hey there. Aren't you the guy Lamar sent? Samuel Ross, I believe?"

"Hell yeah, you guessed right. And I'm guessing you're Thomas Marston?"

"Yeah, I am. Lamar gave you the details?"

"Yep. Now where's the others?"

Apparently, I forgot to see if Austin and Jamila were available for the mission. Due to my mistake, I texted Austin to ask if he was coming with Jamila which he responded to with a 'yes'.

Shortly thereafter, I see Austin drive in with his Buffalo and Jamila who's wearing a sky blue shirt with black jean. She's also sporting black bangs and yellow-grey running shoes.

"Hey there, Austin. You must be Jamila, I presume?" I said to both of them.

"Jamila, Jamila Thomas. And you must be Austin's friend, Thomas? You're no hustler or traitor are you?" She asked me in

"Yeah. It's funny how we share the name Thomas, it being my first name and yours being the last! And no, I'm definitely no hustler if that's what you're thinking."

"Well, my dear friend. Life works in mysterious ways if you didn't know that." Jamila told me in a loud tone.

"Hey! I'm sorry if I was being fucking ignorant. Besides, we're have to go to the Del Perro Pier ASAP! Anyway… meet our new friend here, Samuel Ross. Sam, meet Austin Johnson and Jamila. Now as expected, the deal should be a bit heavy but we're in luck since I keep some ammo in my car's trunk. As far as I know is that Gerald wants us to steal off some Meth from both Vagos and the Lost. We'll need to be smart about this, so everyone gather what you can for this."

Proceeding with this, I open the trunk and there's about a rack of rifles, pistols, grenades, tear gas canisters, body armor and shotguns for the mission. I selected a carbine rifle, and a pump shotgun. As for Sam, he had a customized Beretta M92F, an assault rifle, four tear gas canisters and a sawed-off shotgun. Austin and Jamila both took an assault rifle and bullpup rifle respectively, but both took heavy pistols and pump shotguns. All of us did take body armor for protection as well.

Once that was settled, we all drove off from the Vanilla Unicorn for the Del Perro Pier. Once we got there, we had parked at a parking lot underneath the pier since doing a meet at a discreet place like that that would throw off authorities. Once we saw the passage, we started to devise a plan to handle the enemies.

I was the first to speak.

"Guys, I have a good idea. You might want to listen up here for this one."

"Alright, Austin. If this idea of yours fails us, remind me to choke your lungs out if anyone of us dies. " Samuel said in confidence to everyone.

"At least have some faith here, you douche! Okay, as far as we know. Both gangs must have a moderate amount of guys on their side just to trade a package of meth. What those fucks won't be expecting is us which gives us the advantage. The best way to go about this is to split into two teams of two on both ends of the passage. One of us will have to throw tear gas or grenade as a signal to ambush the dealmakers. Once all of them are done for, we grab the shit and drive away from here." Austin stated in great detail.

"See Austin, have a little faith in people. Anyway, very well thought-out plan of yours, Austin! Alright, Jamila and Sam. You guys will have to drive over to the other end of the passage while Austin and I remain here. You all got that?"

"Caught that like a bull taken by the horns, Thomas." Jamila said, with her head nodding in agreement.

Soon, everyone goes into position. I notice that the meet is still taking place between the Vagos and the Lost which still gives us time for a distraction. Giving Austin a thumbs up, I call up Sam to perform the distraction.

"Sam, this is Thom speaking. Listen I need you to throw the tear gas canister instead to throw off both sides of the meet. Do you read me loud and clear?" I asked him.

"Yeah, don't even worry about it."

As I watch Sam throw the tear gas canister, the enemies start to cough. Nevertheless, Austin and I start to shoot at both Vagos and Lost members.

"It's an ambush! Who are these guys?" one of the Lost said in complete shock.

"Your worst nightmare, bitch!" I said in gusto.

The passage has pillars for support, but they are of average size, enough to cover one half of your body. As for both sides of the passage, it gives about a decent size of cover against bullets. The amount of guys there is fourteen in total. That meant seven from each gang, which sounds unfair of a shootout. They were moderately armed with SMGs and assault rifles. Also, there were three SUVs and Vans almost blocking the view of the other side which caused us unable to see both Sam and Jamila.

Austin starts to shoot his Assault Rifle at a Lost member wearing a leather jacket with a Lost shirt and black pants, firing at least a couple rounds into his abdomen, leaving him to stagger to the ground with blood. However, caught four wounds to the sides of his ribcage, but was wearing body armor. I managed to fire two members of the Vagos with my pump shotgun, shooting one in the abdomen and the other in the same area, but also shooting in the head leaving a large residue of blood on the wall. Afterwords, I went to reload the weapon quickly and asked Austin on his condition.

"Good shot, Thom!" Austin said.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself. You okay, though?"

"Less talk, more shooting at those fuckboys!" Austin replied

**_So much for asking…_**

By that time, I received four or more wounds around my abdomen from one of the Lost, but still able to fight. A Vagos guy wearing khaki shorts and a yellow v-neck starts to fire blindly at us, forcing Austin and I to seek cover by the walls by the passage. I switched to my Carbine Rifle and fired ten rounds at the Vagos dude, who falls over and leaks out a pool of blood. We both quickly move up to a pillar of our own for cover as the remaining fire at us.

I manage to fire rounds from my rifle at the Lost and Vagos members which only killed one of them due to multiple shots around his body while one of them got wounded at the lower part of his abdomen. Austin shot the last one by firing a couple shotgun rounds into the last one, killing him at close quarters range. We manage to grab the meth package in time.

"Sam, Jamila. Our end is done here. Yours?" I asked both of them.

"Yep. Killed the little bastards with a dose of firepower." Samuel replied in an arrogant tone.

"Hey guys, I don't think we should stay for long. Let's get out of here before the cops show." Jamila said with caution in her voice.

After that shootout, we left the pier for Gerald's apartment. I told Austin to text Gerald the details about what had occurred at the meet. By the time we had arrived, Gerald came out of his apartment.

"Gerald. We got the stuff for you." I told Gerald as I threw the package for him.

"Nice. Now keep your mouth shut about me you hear?

_**Talk about being paranoid, this guy needs to calm down a bit**. _I thought to myself about Gerald's behavior.

Afterwards we left the apartment complex since business had already been taken care of.

"Well, that didn't turn out bad now did it?" Sam asked us with assurance in his voice.

"Hmm… if you mean disrupting a meet between two gangs for a pack of speed, then yes it went well. Anyhoo, I hope this Gerald guy pays well. The dude feels shady to me with the way he acts." Jamila stated to all of us.

"Wait, Jamila. One Question I've got to ask you. Why are you doing this?" I asked Jamila

"I'm trying to get money for my grandpa and myself just to get by. Matter of fact, Austin. I wish to thank you for this, really I do."

"Uh… you're welcome, I guess. What about your LifeInvader job and the income?"

"My old folk would be ashamed if he saw me doing this just for his sake. I'll have to use it as a means of cover for the time being." She stated in acceptance.

"Alright, enough with the sappy struggle story! Let's get out of here anyway. Don't trust this type of place." Sam said to all of us.

"Dude, at least have some respect for what she just said. Anyway, bye y'all." Austin said to all of us.

"Same here, dude. I'm exhausted right now. Imma just probably chill and smoke some weed" I said in a tired state.

"Okay, you have fun with that. Peace out, y'all." Jamila said

From there, everyone just went home to their apartments, retiring for the day. Afterwards, I went to my apartment and smoked weed for the rest of the night till I dosed off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, guys. It's Tom Tha Author here. Sorry for the long-a** wait you guys had to go through. Being a Senior in High School can have its challenges. Anyway, I've been working on this chapter for quite sometime since this week. I feel this is one of the best chapters that I've worked on so far and I couldn't be anymore happier. I'm thinking of doing a multi-1st person view for all the OCs involved in the story since I want you guys to feel just as connected to them besides Thomas. <strong>

**Besides, I'm feeling quite tired now since it's nearly 2AM in the East Coast. Chapter 9 could take quite a while to come out for since I'll be busy for quite sometime. The mission, "Rich Men in Richmen" will be featured in this chapter. I would really appreciate it if any of you readers could leave a review for constructive criticism or positive ones for this story. Thank you all for the continued support.- Thanks from Tom Tha Author**


End file.
